Harry Potter et les Alters
by ccanuel6
Summary: Harry Potter est un petit garçon timide, abusé et seul. Il survit aux abus des Dursley comme il peut. Un jour par contre son oncle ira trop loin et petit Harry se rendra compte qu'en fin de compte, il n'est peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait.Slash.
1. Le commencement

Disclamer: L'histoire m'appartient mais malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Harry Potter

Résumé: Harry Potter est un petit garçon timide, abusé et seul. Il survit aux abus des Dursley comme il peut. Un jour par contre son oncle ira trop loin et petit Harry se rendra compte qu'en fin de compte, il n'est peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait.

Avertissement: Mort de personnages (parents d'Harry)

_**Alter Harry**__**s**__** Potter**_

**Chapitre 1: Le commencement **

Tout débuta dans une maison ordinaire, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Lily Potter lisait tranquillement assise sur le sofa. James Potter observait tendrement sa femme, plongée dans sa lecture Harry Potter, leur petit garçon, était endormi dans sa chambre. La soirée était calme.

Brusquement**,** la porte d'entrée vola en éclat et un homme couvert d'une cape noire entra, baguette levée. James pâlit en reconnaissant la silhouette, hâtivement il prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le nouveau venu. Paniqué il cria:

« Lily prend Harry et va-t-en ! »

« Mais James... »

« Ne discute pas va-t-en je vais le retenir. »

Lily eut juste le temps de monter l'escalier avant d'entendre les deux mots qui scellèrent le destin de son amour.

« Avada Kedavra », fit une voix sombre.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils à la hâte et eu**t** juste le temps de le prendre dans ses bras avant que le Lord Noir n'entre dans la pièce. D'une voix grave et caressante**,** il dit:

« Donne-moi l'enfant et je t'épargnerai. »

« Non, pas mon Harry, tout mais pas lui. Je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher**,** prenez-moi si vous voulez mais pas Harry. S'il vous plaît**,** pas mon petit garçon. Je vous en prie. »

« Écarte-toi**,** Sang-de-bourbe. »

Lily ne broncha pas. Voldemort d'un sort la projeta au mur. Quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait plus**,** il se tourna vers le petit garçon pour apercevoir deux petits yeux, aussi verts que le sortilège qui avait mis fin à la vie du père, le fixer intensément et sans ciller. C'était cela qui devait causer sa perte? Ce petit enfant fragile et sans défense ? Il leva sa baguette, fixa l'être qui serait à l'origine de son déclin et lança le sortilège de mort.

Le rayon vert n'atteignit pas Harry mais plutôt Lily qui tomba sur le sol immobile, morte. Le Seigneur Noir se tourna vers le petit avec un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

« L'inconsciente ! », fixant Harry. « Il n'y a plus personne pour te sauver maintenant. Avadra Kadevra. »

Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. La magie de l'enfant sentant celui-ci en danger forma un bouclier qui entoura le corps frêle. Le rayon se redirigea vers le Lord Noir qui partit en fumée. Le choc de la magie libérée par l'enfant étant trop puissant pour la structure de la maison, celle-ci s'affaissa sur elle-même jusqu'à ne plus être que des ruines. Le petit Harry, bien protégé sous ce qui restait de son berceau, n'avait rien. La seule trace indiquant que le plus grand sorcier noir depuis Gellert Grindelwald avait tenté de le tuer était une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front. Alors l'enfant épuisé s'évanouit.

Sirius Black aperçut la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison des Potters. Non, pas eux ! Il s'y précipita, pour la trouver en ruine. Il s'affaissa au sol devant ce qui avait été leur demeure. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait tout fait pour empêcher ça. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Lily, douce, belle et gentille Lily - morte. Comme son meilleur ami et frère, James. Par Merlin, Harry ! Il avait à peine un an... Peter Pettigrew. Peter était le seul qui avait pu donner l'adresse des Potter. Et il allait payer cette trahison.

Un regard meurtrier apparut sur son visage et il partit à la chasse. Il parcourut la ville à la recherche du sale rat Pettigrew. Quand il trouva le l'immonde traître; celui-ci se trouvait dans une petite ruelle moldue non loin du lieu du crime.

« Comment as-tu pu, Sirius ? », cria le traître haut et fort avant que Black n'ait pu parler. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça à nos amis ? »

Et dans une explosion gigantesque, Peter disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un doigt et une vingtaine de cadavres moldus. Sirus, confus et ébranlé par l'explosion, fut trouvé quelques minutes plus tard par les aurors. Dans les instants qui suivirent, il était en route vers Azkaban pour le meurtre de Pettigrew, de vingt moldus et pour avoir mené Voldemort à la maison des Potter.

Hagrid arriva à la maison des Potter mais trop tard. Lily et James étaient déjà morts. Il fouilla les décombres à la recherche des corps et trouva celui de James et finalement celui de Lily. De grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Sous ce qui avait été le lit du petit Harry, il vit dépasser un bras minuscule. Il s'accroupit et prit Harry, toujours inconscient, dans ses bras. Avec la moto que Sirius lui avait prêtée, il alla porter le petit au directeur de Poudlard, le grand Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall était avec lui, dans son bureau, et en apprenant la mort des Potter, tout deux furent remplis de chagrin.

« Où allez-vous le placer Albus ? Nous ne pouvons pas le garder à Poudlard et aucun des professeurs ne peut le prendre puisque qu'aucun n'a de lien de parenté avec les Potter. Alice et Frank Londubat ne sont pas en état de s'occuper de leur filleul. Sirus à déjà été emporté. Jamais je n'aurais que cela finirait comme ça Albus. Sirius trahissant Lily et James et envoyé à Azkaban, les Londubat torturés à la folie par les Lestranges, ils ont été emportés à Sainte-Magouste et on dit qu'ils ne retrouveront sans doute jamais la raison. Remus Lupin ne peut pas le prendre car jamais le Ministère de la magie ne donnerait la garde du petit à un loup-garou. »

« Je sais Minerva, je sais. Le seul endroit où je pourrais le placer est avec ses derniers parents... les Dursley. »

« Mais Albus vous n'y pensez pas ! Placer Harry avec ces horribles moldus. »

« J'ai bien peur, ma chère, que ce soit le seul endroit ou nous pouvons envoyer Mr. Potter à moins de le placer à l'orphelinat. Sachez que je ne l'envoie pas chez sa famille moldu de gaité de cœur, mais c'est le seul endroit.»

« Je sais, Albus, je sais, fit-elle d'une voix remplie de chagrin non seulement pour les membres de l'Ordre perdus mais aussi pour le petit Harry. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement. »

« Moi aussi Minerva, moi aussi. »

La voix du directeur était sombre et résignée. Dans ses yeux on ne pouvait plus apercevoir les lueurs qui habituellement illuminaient son regard...

Plus tard dans la soirée, Albus et Minerva arrivèrent devant la porte du 4 Privet drive et laissèrent le jeune Potter sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'ils apprendront à quel point ce placement, quand bien même désespéré, était une mauvaise idée...

* * *

Laissez vos commentaires!!!

Je vais mettre le chapitre 2 bientôt.

Aussi un grand MERCI à ma bêta qui généreusement corrige toutes les fautes de mes textes. Je la trouve vraiment courageuse.


	2. La vie chez les Dursley

Disclaimer: L'histoire m'appartient mais malheureusement je ne peu pas en dire autant d'Harry Potter

Résumé: Harry Potter est un petit garçon timide, abusé et seul. Il survit aux abus des Dursley comme il peut. Un jour par contre son oncle ira trop loin et petit Harry se rendra compte qu'en fin de compte il n'est peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait.

Avertissement: Tentative de viol sur mineur

**Chapitre 2: La vie chez les Dursley**

Harry était dans la cour et repeignait la clôture comme son Oncle lui avait dit de faire. Le temps passait vite. Dans à peine deux semaines, il aurait 11 ans et aurait enduré sa misère un an de plus. Peut-être était-il un peu dramatique mais la vie chez les Dursley était difficile pour le jeune Harry. Dès son arrivée les Dursley l'avaient enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il fut ignoré les premières années et apprit vite que pleurer ne lui apporterait de la souffrance.

Mais le placard n'était pas réellement un problème. Harry avait vite appris à ignorer les araignées et autres petits insectes qui se promenaient dans sa chambre. Le placard était étroit et le petit garçon ne possédait qu'un vieux matelas et une couverture miteuse. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans son petit espace, mais à cela aussi il s'était habitué. Malgré tout**,** sa chambre comportait un avantage majeur **:** Vernon, trop gros, n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre dans ce qui devint sa forteresse, un lieu sûr dans son enfer.

Chaque jour depuis ses 3 ans, il devait s'occuper de la maison. Du ménage, de la cuisine, du jardinage, des réparations... Chaque matin, il se levait à l'aube et préparait le petit-déjeuner pour sa famille. Ensuite son oncle lui donnait sa liste de corvées de la journée et partait travailler. Son oncle lui répétait sans cesse qu'il se devait de repayer tout ce qu'ils avaient dépensé pour lui.

S'il terminait sa liste de tâches avant le retour de Vernon, il avait droit à un repas; sinon il mangeait un vieux morceau de pain ou un fruit pourri qui était destiné à la poubelle. Mais sa liste de tâches était si longue qu'il ne finissait jamais. Certains jours, il n'avait rien à manger mais pouvait toujours boire une gorgée d'eau ici et là à l'insu de sa famille.

Mais le pire, ce n'était ni la déshydratation, ni le dur labeur des tâches ménagères, ni la chaleur des rayons du soleil d'été ou la froideur des nuits d'hiver qu'il passait à la belle étoile. Le pire était les punitions de son oncle Vernon et de sa tante Petunia quand le petit garçon faisait une erreur. Son oncle le frappait souvent de ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance parce qu'il avait oublié une tâche ou avait mal réparé quelque chose. Sa tante lui appuyait ses mains sur les ronds chauds du four quand il brûlait ou faisait trop cuir la nourriture.

Il n'apprit son nom que le premier jour d'école. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avaient décidé que, pour éviter les soupçons, il irait à l'école avec Dudley. Tante Pétunia l'avait averti que ses professeurs utiliseraient le nom de Harry Potter s'adresser à lui. Il avait été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait un nom, comme Dudley. Car son oncle et sa tante ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que _garçon_ ou _monstre_.

Quand il commença l'école, son cousin Dudley fit peur à tous les enfants qui voulaient devenir son ami. Lui et ses amis jouaient à la chasse au Harry et quand le petit Potter n'était pas assez rapide pour les fuir, ils le tabassaient jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne ou que cela devienne ennuyant.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était quand quelque chose d'anormal se passait autour de lui. Alors son oncle l'amenait à la cave. Il prenait sa ceinture et peu importe à quel point il suppliait, pleurait ou criait, le moustachu abattait la ceinture sur son dos, son ventre, ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus. Vernon disait que ce traitement le guérirait de son anormalité. Qu'en le frappant suffisamment, il deviendrait normal comme eux. Harry avait beau plaider ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, il était toujours puni.

La vie chez les Dursley était laborieuse. Mais il apprit vite à cacher ses émotions, qui lui apportaient plus de coups. Il apprit à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas crier et surtout à ne jamais répliquer aux moqueries. Il restait dans son coin, se faisait petit et priait pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Il n'aimait pas parler et ses pensées étaient souvent noires. Plus d'une fois, il avait pensé à ce qui se passerait s'il se laissait simplement mourir.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par la voix de son oncle :

« Garçon, cesse de rêvasser et viens ici tout de suite. »

« Oui, Oncle Vernon. »

Harry reposa le pinceau qu'il tenait et avec lequel il peignait la clôture. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée devant la quelle son Oncle se tenait.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai une tâche spéciale pour toi garçon. »

Il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard et tout de suite Harry eut le pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui arriver. Mais malgré tout, il écouta attentivement les directives de son oncle qui lui donna l'adresse de l'endroit où il devrait apporter une enveloppe.

Il se rendit à l'adresse, qui était à environ trois rues plus loin, et frappa à la porte. Un vieil homme se tenait devant lui. Il était chauve et avait l'air menaçant. D'une voix rauque et désagréable, il demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait. Quand le jeune garçon lui tendit l'enveloppe, la même lueur qui était apparue dans le regard de Vernon s'alluma dans les yeux bruns, durs et inhospitaliers, de l'inconnu.

« Mais entre, mon garçon, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton client, non ? »

Client ? Mais de quoi cet homme parlait-il ? Il entra malgré ses réticences car les instructions de son oncle étaient claires. Il devait suivre ce vieil homme et attendre de recevoir une autre enveloppe avant de partir. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, l'inconnu lui agrippa le bras et l'emporta dans la chambre.

La chambre était simple et sombre et, contrairement à son placard rassurant, étouffante malgré le grand espace. Seuls un lit, un bureau de travail et une commode meublaient la pièce. On aurait dit une chambre stérile par la nudité de l'espace. Aucune lampe, aucune photo ou d'objet personnel. Harry la trouva sinistre.

Le jeune dut cesser son observation de la chambre quand il fut poussé sur le lit par l'homme. Quand le plus vieux commença à arracher à Harry ses vêtements, le petit paniqua et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

L'inconnu étant plus fort, il réussit à lui retirer son t-shirt et son pantalon. Alors qu'il le déshabillait, le vieil homme touchait des endroits de son corps que personne ne devrait toucher sans sa permission. L'inconnu pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et une langue pénétra la bouche du petit Harry. De dégoût, celui-ci secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se libérer. Quand Harry vit que cela ne fonctionnait pas il mordit de toutes ses forces.

L'homme redressa la tête, brusquement. Furieux, il gifla l'enfant. Malgré la douleur que l'adulte devait ressentir, il continua son exploration.

L'inconnu glissa ses mains sur le corps du petit et s'arrêta au boxer que Harry portait toujours. Alors qu'il allait retirer le dernier morceau de tissu, il dit:

« Du calme mon garçon ! Je paie une petite fortune pour pouvoir profiter de cet instant. Ta virginité me coûte une jolie somme, tu sais. »

Il releva la tête pour mieux observer Harry.

« Mais je suis sur que ça vaudra l'effort au final. »

Et tout à coup, l'enfant se trouvait dans une ruelle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il regarda les alentours et n'arriva pas à se rappeler comment il avait pu arriver là. Il baissa les yeux et vit que ses vêtements étaient de nouveau en place, comme si l'épisode avec le vieil homme n'avait été qu'un rêve.

La ruelle était bien éclairée, malgré qu'il soit entre deux immeubles. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui : quelques poubelles et peut-être un rat. La ruelle était étroite, mais il avait été dans des espaces beaucoup plus petits et cela ne l'inquiéta pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des trous de mémoire. Il se réveillait certains matins sans le souvenir de s'être couché. Il se retrouvait à un endroit ou dans une pièce où il ne se rappelait pas être entré. Il entendait parler son oncle et sa tante de punitions qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir subies ou de corvées dont il n'avait aucun souvenir avoir accompli.

Jamais auparavant son Oncle n'avait été si loin. Il l'avait vendu ! Et puis, que c'était-il passé dans la chambre ? Il fouilla dans ses poches et ne trouva pas d'enveloppe. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir avant que quelque chose puisse arriver ? Il bougea légèrement et se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait aucune douleur. Alors il s'était échappé ? Mais comment ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il eut beau fouiller sa mémoire et se concentrer de toutes ses forces, aucune image, son ou parole de ce qui s'était passé ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Il observa aux alentours et ne vit personne.

Habituellement, quand il perdait la mémoire comme ça, il continuait comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il voulu se rappeler de toutes les punitions et les coups que son Oncle lui avait infligés ? Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose lui fit vraiment peur. Car les bruits recommençaient, et il n'y avait personne autour. Pourtant il entendait des voix...

* * *

Laissez vos commentaires et encore Merci à lyly.u qui généreusement (et courageusement) vérifie mes textes et les sauvent de toute ces immondes choses que l'on appel les fautes.

Je suis présentement en train d'écrire le chapitre 3. Ma beta est rapide mais cela pourrais quand même prendre quelques jours avant le prochain chapitre. Vous êtes prévenu.

Et aussi merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, c'est ma première fiction et c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de bonne reviews!!


	3. Deux semaines difficiles

Disclamer: L'histoire m'appartient mais malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Harry Potter

Résumé: Harry Potter est un petit garçon timide, abusé et seul. Il survit aux abus des Dursley comme il peut. Un jour par contre son oncle ira trop loin et petit Harry se rendra compte qu'en fin de compte, il n'est peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait.

**Chapitre 3: Deux semaines difficiles et une petite surprise**

« _Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ici ?_ », disait une voix. «_Ce n'est pas sécuritaire !_ »

« _Le méchant monsieur va nous retrouver et nous faire du mal. _» Pleura une seconde voix.

« _Qu'il vienne je m'occuperai de lui à nouveau. _»

« _Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre ? _»

Une dizaine de voix parlaient en même temps. Certaines criaient, une pleurait et _d'autres_ murmuraient entre-elles. Harry se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains, essayant vainement de faire taire ce brouhaha. Malgré tout les paroles étaient aussi fortes que si elles étaient... dans... sa... tête... Mais c'était impossible, non ? Après tout, il n'était pas fou... enfin pas encore... du moins il l'espérait.

« _Silence ! Il nous entend !_ »

Et aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient commencé, les voix cessèrent de parler. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'un véritable bruit se fit entendre dans la ruelle.

Une silhouette imposante se tenait à l'entrée du passage étroit. Harry pâlit. Jamais il n'avait vu l'oncle Vernon aussi rouge de colère. L'homme tenait dans sa main une batte de base-ball. Harry déglutit et une voix lui murmura :

« _Cours. _»

Et c'est ce qu'il fit ; il se retourna et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, Vernon non loin derrière lui. Il allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les chemins étroits de la ville. Il se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'une route. Un coup d'œil derrière lui, lui apprit que son oncle le suivait toujours. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme si gros puisse se déplacer si vite. D'un autre côté, Vernon avait l'air très déterminé à lui faire payer sa dernière faute. Mais il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre !

Maintenant n'était pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il ignorait où il se trouvait mais il devrait très vite trouver un endroit sûr ou... il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si Vernon venait à le rattraper.

Il traversa la rue et entra dans une autre ruelle pratiquement identique à celle où il s'était retrouvé tout à l'heure. Mais arrivé au bout, une surprise l'attendait. Dudley et sa bande lui bloquaient le passage. Il se retourna dans l'espoir de s'échapper. Malheureusement, Vernon était là. Son visage était tellement rouge qu'il ressemblait à une tomate. Harry aurait pu en rire s'il avait été dans une situation différente.

« Nous t'avons nourri et généreusement hébergé pendant des années. Nous t'avons donné des vêtements et une éducation. Je t'envoie faire un travail simple. Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de te coucher, d'attendre et de ramasser l'enveloppe. »

La voix de Vernon était dure et outrée. Le petit garçon tremblait de peur et de rage. Il avait simplement à se laisser faire ! C'est ce que disait son oncle. Qu'aurait-il du faire ? Se laissé violer ? Et pour quoi ? Un placard, un morceau de pain moisi ici et là et un fruit pourri les beaux jours ? Les vieux vêtements troués, délavés et trop grands de Dudley ? Une éducation de coups et de punitions ? C'était ça la générosité des Dursley ? Il aurait préféré être abandonné dans un orphelinat !

Vernon s'approcha encore plus du de l'enfant.

« Tu m'as fait perdre une grosse somme, petit. Et il va falloir payer. »

Il leva sa batte. Harry se prépara pour le coup qui ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur son bras. Bientôt, la bande de Dudley avait rejoint son oncle.

Pourtant, Harry ne sentait rien. C'était comme s'il avait été anesthésié. Il pouvait entendre clairement le bruit mat des coups de la batte sur son corps. Il voyait les pieds venir s'aplatir sur son torse, les poings frapper son visage. Malgré tout, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. On aurait dit que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place dans son corps et qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur.

« _Je te protégerai__**,**__ Harry. _» La voix encore. Mais cette fois, elle avait l'air de souffrir. Était-ce celui qui parlait qui prenait les coups à sa place ; et si oui, pourquoi ? Jamais personne ne l'avait protégé ou défendu. Il n'en valait pas la peine !

Alors qu'il se posait toutes sortes de questions, l'adulte l'avait levé de terre et maintenant il était face à face avec Vernon.

« Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va arriver, monstre. » La voix de Vernon était polaire et plus calme que tout à l'heure. Il n'était plus aussi rouge mais l'enfant sentait que son oncle était toujours aussi furieux. « Je vais te ramener à la maison. Ensuite, je vais rappeler Marc. Tu vas t'excuser de l'avoir frappé et attaqué. Et cette fois tu le laisseras faire ce qu'il veut de toi. Par la suite, j'appellerai d'autres personnes qui viendront elles aussi profiter de tes services. Il est l'heure, garçon, que tu rembourses toute la générosité dont nous avons fait preuve à ton égard. »

Marc ? Est-ce que c'était l'homme qui avait tenté de le violer ? Alors il l'avait attaqué ? Soudain, les paroles de son oncle semblèrent réellement s'enregistrer dans son esprit. Et il perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Dursley allait rappeler ce Marc...et allait le prostituer !

Même à dix ans, Harry savait ce qu'était la prostitution. Il avait beaucoup lu à la bibliothèque de son école et un peu plus rarement à la bibliothèque municipale. C'était l'un de ses passe-temps quand il était enfermé dans son placard. Il avait réussi à se trouver une lampe de poche et avec il pouvait lire même la nuit.

Un jour, il avait emprunté une histoire vraie à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille racontait comment son oncle avait abusé d'elle et comment sa famille ne l'avait pas crue. Elle décrivait comment, par la suite, elle était tombée dans la drogue et s'était prostituée dans les rues.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait absolument pas donner sa virginité à un quelconque pervers pédophile. Dans le livre, la fillette disait que c'était très douloureux. Harry ne voulait pas souffrir. Depuis des années son oncle lui faisait du mal. Il voulait simplement que la douleur cesse.

Il se débattit, espérant se libérer de l'emprise de l'adulte. Rien à faire. Il fut jeté sur l'épaule de son oncle et celui-ci prit la direction de sa prison. Harry pria pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, vienne le sauver.

À leur arrivée à la maison, Pétunia les attendaient. Harry s'était toujours demandé si tous les couples étaient aussi différents en apparence que sa tante et son oncle. Alors que le cou du gros homme à la voix de ténor disparaissait sous ses nombreux doubles mentons, Pétunia était mince, presque squelettique, avec un long nez. Elle possédait un cou interminable, sûrement à force de fouiner chez les voisins, et sa voix donnait l'impression à Harry que quelqu'un passait ses ongles sur un tableau noir.

Sa tante s'empressa de traîner son neveu jusqu'au placard où elle verrouilla la porte. Une fois la porte refermée le corps de l'enfant se rappela à lui. Il sentait la douleur maintenant. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si on lui avait dit que tous ses os étaient brisés. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser et son corps se plaignait au moindre mouvement. Les quatre jours suivants, personne ne vint ouvrir sa porte, ni pour le nourrir, ni pour lui permettre d'utiliser la salle de bain, ni pour ses corvées.

S'il y a une chose que Harry avait apprise, durant toutes ces années dans la maison Dursley, c'était l'art de soigner ses blessures lui-même. Le petit garçon savait qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres enfants. Non seulement il arrivait parfois à faire bouger les objets autour de lui, mais il arrivait aussi à refermer ses plaies et guérir ses os. Plusieurs fois, il avait été battu pour ça. Pourtant il n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait faire ces choses.

La guérison lui prit deux jours. Normalement, il arrivait à soigner son corps en une nuit. Cette fois, les dommages étaient trop importants. Les jours suivants, il pensa aux voix qu'il avait entendues. D'où venaient-elles ? Pourquoi l'une d'elle l'avait protégé ? Tant de questions, pourtant aucune réponse ne lui venait.

Le matin du cinquième jour, Vernon ouvrit la porte de son placard et _l'en_ sortit brusquement.

« Marc ne viendra pas avant encore une semaine. Tu es chanceux, garçon. Il veut à tout pris ta virginité. Mais il attend d'être sorti de l'hôpital. »

« Il est à l'hôpital ? »

Harry sut dès l'instant où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler.

« C'est toi, petit monstre, qu'il y a envoyé. Tu l'as attaqué malgré mes instructions. »

Vernon, ne contrôlant plus sa fureur, jeta l'enfant contre le mur et commença à le rouer de coups. La force protectrice qui avait empêché à Harry de ressentir la douleur la dernière fois n'était pas présente aujourd'hui apparemment car le petit ne put retenir ses cris de souffrance.

« Je te donne des indications précises et claires, pourtant tu attaque le client. Tu extrêmement chanceux que Marc te veuille après tout ! Tu lui as cassé le nez avec un coup de tête avant de t'enfuir à la cuisine ! Il m'a tout raconté ! Ensuite tu l'as poignardé au ventre et lui à planter le couteau à viande dans la jambe ! Te rends-tu compte de combien ça a été difficile d'expliquer à la police ce qui s'était passé ? »

Harry n'en revenait simplement pas. Il avait attaqué l'homme et l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital ? L'adulte était tellement plus fort et grand que lui ! Comment … ?

« Espèce de monstre ! Toutes ces années à essayer de notre mieux de te mettre dans le droit chemin, afin que tu ne suives pas les traces de tes parents ! Ta mère n'était qu'une sale pute et ton père un alcoolique ! Il a pris le volant saoul une nuit, il est entré dans un fossé, l'impact de l'accident les à tué tout les deux ! C'est comme ça que tu veux finir ?! »

Quoi ? Harry ne voulut pas croire son oncle. Ses parents étaient des gens bien. Il le savait au plus profond de lui. Alors Vernon croyait qu'il allait sauver son neveu de la prostitution en... le prostituant ? L'enfant ne voyait pas la logique de ses paroles.

« Moi et ta tante, on a essayé pendant des années de te rendre normal. Nous ne t'avons pas élevé pour que tu attaque les gens ! Et en voyant que tu ne pouvais simplement pas devenir normal, je me suis dit qu'au moins je pourrais trouver un moyen pour que tu nous rendes tout l'argent que nous avons dépensé pour toi au cours des années. C'est la moindre des choses ! »

Son oncle continuait de le frapper et de parler. Ses paroles sonnaient de plus en plus insensées aux oreilles de Harry. Vernon était fou. C'était tout ce que pouvait conclure l'enfant du discours.

Dursley le frappa une dernière fois et l'envoya dans son placard à nouveau. Au travers de la porte, son oncle l'avertit encore.

« Écoute-moi bien, monstre. Dans une semaine, je t'emmènerai à l'hôtel. Cette fois, je resterai dans les parages au cas où tu voudrais nous refaire ton petit numéro. Sais-tu que ça m'a pris au moins deux heures pour te retrouver après que tu te sois enfui ? Mais la prochaine fois, tu vas laisser Marc faire ce qu'il veut. Il va, ensuite, me payer. Je te préviens : si tu ose l'attaquer de nouveau, tu souhaiteras n'être jamais né. Tu m'entends, garçon ! »

Vernon s'éloigna. Harry ne se soucia pas des menaces de son oncle. Il souhaitait déjà ne jamais avoir vu le jour. Si seulement Dursley pouvait simplement le tuer...

Six jours plus tard, Harry nettoyait le pavé à l'arrière de la maison. Trois jours plus tôt, il avait été libéré de son placard afin qu'il puisse continuer ses tâches dans la maison. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir enfin se laver. Il avait aussi reçu la permission de vidé le pot de son placard. Après plusieurs jours enfermés, l'objet était plein et sentait tellement mauvais qu'il en avait mal à la tête.

L'enfant n'arrivait plus à penser. Demain, il perdrait quelque chose d'inestimable. Il avait tellement peur. Il voulait aller se coucher dans son lit et ne jamais plus sortir de son placard. C'était un mensonge, il n'avait pas peur, il était terrifié. Non, même ce mot était trop faible pour décrire l'angoisse qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui. Il priait tout les dieux du ciel que quelque chose vienne le sauver. N'importe quoi. Même s'il devait mourir. C'était toujours mieux que passer le reste de sa vie à se faire prostituer afin de payer une existence de luxe à sa famille.

On cogna à la porte et il abandonna le nettoyage pour aller répondre. C'était le courrier. Rien d'inhabituel là-dedans. Ce qui était étrange, par contre, c'est qu'une des lettres lui était adressée. On pouvait lire sur l'enveloppe.

_Harry Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Le placard sous l'escalier_

Comment ces gens savaient-il pour sa chambre ? Dudley dévala les marches de l'escalier pour aller à la salle à manger où le déjeuner l'attendait sûrement. Harry cacha vite sa lettre sous ses vêtements et alla porter le courrier à son oncle. Celui-ci le renvoya dans son placard avec l'interdiction de sortir avant son rendez-vous, dans trois jours.

« Mais mon oncle... mes corvées... »

« Garçon, tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire, c'est clair ? »

« Oui, oncle Vernon. »

Et Harry obéit. Il entra dans sa chambre et attendit que sa tante aie verrouillé la porte de son petit espace personnel avant d'ouvrir sa lettre.

_Cher (chère) nouvel(le) élève,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Veuillez noter que votre billet de train ne vous sera envoyé qu'après confirmation de votre présence à la nouvelle année scolaire._

_Vous avez jusqu'au 30 juillet pour confirmer votre inscription. (Par hibou de préférence.)_

_Veuillez aussi prendre en note qu'un professeur se présentera chez les enfants de famille non magique afin de guider l'enfant au chemin de traverse où celui-ci pourra acheter son matériel scolaire._

_Veuillez croire en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_*********_

_Voici la liste des effets que vous devez acheter dans Le Monde extérieur afin de pouvoir circuler dans l'école :_

_- 1 Malle pour vos effets personnels  
- 1 Sac à dos  
- Des vêtements de nuit  
- 2 Cravate unisexe  
- 1 Écharpe en laine  
- 4 Robes (unisexes, noires )  
- 1 Chapeau pointu noir (pour les première années)  
- 1 paire de souliers noirs  
- 1 baguette magique  
- 10 Plumes  
- 20 Fioles D'encre  
- 150 Rouleaux De Parchemins  
- 3 Chaudrons Standard  
- 1 Balance  
- 1 Lunascope_

_Les livres_

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements__ (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconette_

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques__ de Phyllida Augirolle_

_Les animaux fantastiques__ de Newt Scamander_

_Forces obscurs : comment s'en protéger ?__ de Quentin Jentremble_

_Histoire de la magie__ de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Magie théorique__ de Adalbert Lasornette_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants__ de Emeric G. Changé_

_Potions magiques__ de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Prenez note que chaque élève peut avoir un animal de compagnie. Un chat OU un crapaud OU un hibou._

_Avant tout achat, veuillez ouvrir un compte à la banque des sorciers Gringotts_

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois et se pinça pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et ce n'était pas dans un rêve ! Si cette lettre disait la vérité, alors il pourrait s'enfuir de chez les Dursley, il aurait un endroit où aller !

Il fit un rapide calcul mental et s'aperçut que déjà on était le 28 juillet ! Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il écrirait sa confirmation et l'enverrait... il ne savait trop comment pour l'instant mais il trouverait. Il écrirait aussi qu'il devait se rendre à ce Chemin de Traverse avant le 30 juillet et quand il aurait tout son matériel, il n'aurait qu'à fuir, se cacher et attendre le départ du train.

Il n'aurait plus à donner sa virginité à un pervers. Fini la vie de misère chez les Durleys ! Il ne pensait plus aux voix étranges qu'il avait entendues, ni au fait qu'il ne possédait pas le moindre sou pour ses fournitures scolaires et même la pensée qu'il était enfermé dans son placard pour les trois prochains jours ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Son plan était infaillible... et il serait enfin libre.

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires et un gros merci à Lyly.u qui corrige mes textes.

Le chapitre 4 arrivera... quand il arrivera!


	4. Fuite ?

Disclamer: L'histoire m'appartient mais malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Harry Potter

Résumé: Harry Potter est un petit garçon timide, abusé et seul. Il survit aux abus des Dursley comme il peut. Un jour par contre son oncle ira trop loin et petit Harry se rendra compte qu'en fin de compte, il n'est peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait.

Chapitre 4: Fuite ?

Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait bien. Extraordinairement bien. En fait il se sentait mieux que jamais ! Il allait enfin être libre ! Fini la vie chez les Dursley, les coups, les insultes et la souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un fou.

C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut du léger problème de son plan. La porte toujours verrouillée du placard et le fait que son oncle ne la rouvrirait que dans deux jours soit le 31 juillet et donc après la date limite de confirmation.

Il s'accota au mur du fond, le plus éloigné de la porte et réfléchi. Il avait déjà été capable de faire bouger des objets par le passé, mais déverrouiller la porte ? Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à mouvoir ces choses !

En fin de compte, son plan infaillible avait quelques failles...

Malgré tout, il n'était pas question d'abandonner ce qui pourrait être sa seule chance de s'enfuir de cet enfer. Il devait penser à quelque chose, et devait le faire maintenant !

« _Ferme les yeux. »_

« Quoi ? »

La voix était revenue ! Pourtant ce n'était pas celle qui l'avait protégé. D'où venaient ces voix ?

« _Tu le saura__s_ _bien assez tôt. Ferme les yeux. »_ Répéta-il. Car, oui, la voix était masculine. Et contrairement à au premier, cet homme semblait vide et dénué d'émotions. Pourtant, Harry sentait que comme sa consœur, la voix le protégerait.

Alors, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il obéit. Ferma les yeux. Un sentiment de paix profonde s'empara de lui. Il n'avait plus la sensation d'être dans un corps. Il... flottait, à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Il se sentait bien, mieux que jamais. Même le sentiment de liberté et d'excitation après avoir reçu sa lettre ne pouvait se comparer à ce qu'il vivait présentement. Il était là, mais en même temps ailleurs. C'était... la plus belle chose au monde.

Brusquement, le sentiment disparut et son esprit revint à la réalité dans un _choc_ terrible. Il se sentit désorienté pendant peut-être quelques secondes ou peut-être des heures. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la porte du placard avait été ouverte. Sa famille n'était pas à la maison aujourd'hui. Tous partis faire les magasins. Alors qui avait ouvert la porte ?

Harry se reprit bien vite. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ces choses. Plus tard, s'il avait le temps. Maintenant, il devait trouver un crayon et du papier. Il fouilla les tiroirs et finalement trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le meuble du téléphone.

Il prit un morceau de papier et écrivit:

_Chère Madame McGonagall,_

_Je me nomme Harry Potter et je vis présentement au 4 Privet Drive. Je serai__s__ ravi de faire parti des premières années à votre école. Par contre, j'aimerais acheter mon matériel scolaire le plus tôt possible. Je souhaiterais donc qu'un professeur passe chez moi, aujourd'hui ou demain. _

_Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre compréhension._

_Harry Potter_

Cela faisait très adulte et professionnel. Harry en était très heureux. Toutes ces heures de lectures lui servaient enfin !

Prochaine étape, trouver un hibou... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Et comment saurait-il si le hibou pourrait livrer sa lettre ? Il verrait une fois qu'il en aurait trouvé un. Où allait-il chercher ?

« _Dehors. » _

Harry s'habituait doucement à attendre des voix et demanda simplement.

« Pourquoi y aurait-il un hibou à Privet Drive ? »

« _La lettre de Poudlard ne peut s'être livré seule par conséquent un hibou l'a sûrement livrée. Et si la directrice adjointe s'attend à une confirmation d'une personne vivant dans un quartier non magique, il est logique qu'un hibou attende dehors pour une réponse. »_

C'était tellement... logique. Harry se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il alla à la porte, l'ouvrit et chercha des yeux un animal volant. Et il était là, perché sur un des lampadaires, juste devant la maison des Dursley. Il appela le hibou qui vint se poser sur son bras. Il tendit l'enveloppe à l'oiseau qui la prit dans son bec.

« Hum... tu pourrais emmener cette lettre à Poudlard, s'il te plaît ? » Harry se sentit un peu bête de parler à un animal. Mais l'oiseau lui fit un signe de tête qu'il avait compris et s'envola.

Harry regarda l'animal partir et prit un siège dans le salon après avoir refermé la porte. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant c'était d'attendre.

Minerva McGonagall était assise dans son bureau et faisait de la paperasserie quand un hibou entra et déposa une nouvelle lettre sur sa surface de travail. Deux petit mots retinrent sont attention immédiatement : _Harry Potter._

Elle ouvrit la lettre et fut étonnée de la maturité des propos. Pour la requête par contre, le temps serait un peu serré et aujourd'hui tous les professeurs étaient occupés. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Harry pourrait avoir besoin d'un accompagnateur. Parce que ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était ignorant de son monde. Minerva aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ces moldus négligent son éducation. Elle aurait _dû_savoir.

La directrice adjointe se reprit et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il pourrait régler ce problème. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'une voix dit :

« Entrez Minerva. »

Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir qui était à la porte ! C'était un mystère dont elle espérait connaître un jour la clé.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Minerva ? »

« J'ai reçu une requête assez inattendue d'un de nos futur élève. »

« Ah oui ? » Dumbledore était curieux de nature et cette requête l'intrigua.

« Oui vous le connaissez bien, Albus. C'est le jeune Harry Potter. »

Encore plus intriguant. « Et que veut , Minerva ? »

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il souhaite qu'un professeur puisse venir à son domicile pour le guider au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Hum... » Albus s'attendait à ce que les Dursley ne parlent pas de Lily et James à Harry. Mais Pétunia connaissait bien l'emplacement du Chemin de Traverse pour y avoir été plusieurs fois avec Lily.

« Le seul professeur libre en ce moment serait Severus, je crois. »

Minerva plissa les yeux. Severus Snape détestait James Potter et ne se cachait pas pour critiquer sa progéniture. « Êtes-vous certain que se soit le bon choix, Albus ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « C'est le seul possible, ma chère. »

Severus était dans son laboratoire, préparant certaines potions dont Mme Poppy Pomfrey aurait besoin pour l'année scolaire. Des coups à sa porte, lui firent relever la tête. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger aujourd'hui ? Une seule personne. Albus.

Il soupira, abandonna la potion en s'assurant qu'elle ne brûlerait pas en son absence et alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait bel et bien le directeur de l'établissement.

« Que voulez-vous Albus ? Je suis occupé au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. »

« Bonjour, mon garçon ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne devriez pas la passer enfermé dans votre chambre. »

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Albus voulait quelque chose.

« Que voulez-vous Albus ? Je vous dis que je suis occupé pour le moment. »

« Eh bien, j'avais l'espoir que vous pourriez m'aider. Un de nos futurs élèves ne peut se rendre au Chemin de Traverse seul et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Albus, je vous le dit et le répète, je suis occupé. Je n'ai nullement de temps à perdre à jouer à la gardienne pour l'une des petites têtes de linotte que vous osez appeler un élève. »

« Je vous prie, Severus, de revoir votre position. Voyez-vous, il serait malencontreux que votre prochaine commande de Whiskey pur feu ou votre prochaine livraison d'ingrédients s'égare, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Êtes-vous en train de me menacer, Albus ? »

Le directeur pris une expression outrée.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mon garçon. Je n'oserais jamais faire une chose pareille. Mais que pensez-vous de moi ? Ne vous ai-je pas toujours fait confiance ? Ne vous ai-je pas offert un travail ? Ne... »

«Ça va, Albus. Ça va ! Donnez-moi simplement l'adresse et j'irais cette après-midi. »

Les yeux du directeur s'illuminèrent de mille feux. Encore une fois, il avait gagné.

Severus se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Il soupira, et frappa à la porte. Un petit garçon à la chevelure noire, aux yeux verts vibrants et dont le front était marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui répondit. Le regard de Snape se durcit. Albus n'avait jamais mentionné que l'élève en question était Harry Potter ! Severus imaginait déjà des moyens de se venger du directeur. Dans son petit monde, il ne remarqua pas que Harry l'observait.

Le petit garçon de son côté, regardait l'homme sur le pas de la porte. Il était grand, sombre et à l'air austère. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais le visage de l'étranger à sa vue s'était durci. Comme si l'adulte lui vouait une certaine aversion. Comment pouvait-il lui être antipathique alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ?!

« Bonjour Monsieur, êtes-vous le professeur qui doit m'aider pour l'achat de mon matériel ? »

Severus, sorti de ses pensées par les paroles de l'enfant, fixa son regard sur celui-ci. Il répondit à la question simplement.

« Oui**.** »

« Comment allons-nous nous rendre sur place ? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

« Par transplanage. » Il entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et agrippa le bras du petit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant Le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry se sentit compressé comme si on essayait de le faire passer à travers un trou de souris. Quand le sentiment cessa, il vacilla sur ses jambes, la nausée lui tourna l'estomac et il s'écroula au sol. Pourquoi le professeur ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? L'enfant était sur le point de vomir ses entrailles, il le sentait. Il se promit de ne plus jamais voyager de cette manière !

Severus était ravi de voir l'effet de du transplanage sur Potter. Le petit morveux méritait tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Après tout, il ne devait pas avoir souffert une seule seconde dans son existence d'enfant pourri gâté.

« Allez, ne restez pas au sol, c'est sale. » Il fit une pause et ajouta. « Vous êtes vraiment pathétique ainsi. »

« Pardon ? » Avait-il mal entendu. Est-ce que le professeur avait dit qu'il était pathétique ? Pourquoi dire quelque chose comme ça ? C'était leur première rencontre et déjà l'adulte semblait le détester au plus haut point. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ou de déplacé ?

« Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, M. Potter, j'ai un travail à terminer et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre après votre petite personne ! » Snape marcha vers Le Chaudron Baveur et y entra.

« Bien professeur. » Harry se releva. Et courut légèrement pour rattraper l'homme. Une fois dans le bar, tous les clients tournèrent la tête vers lui. Plusieurs personnes le fixèrent, même. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Jamais personne ne lui avait accordé d'importance ou ne l'avait remarqué. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardaient-ils comme ça ? Severus devait vraiment faire peur en ce moment, car Harry voyait bien que les gens rêvaient d'approcher, pourtant pas un seul client ne fit un mouvement dans sa direction. Il s'approcha de l'adulte et ne s'éloigna plus de lui.

Severus était de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur. Tous ces idiots qui regardaient Potter comme s'il était un dieu descendu sur Terre. Il en était malade. Le gosse avait un an à l'époque de l'attaque de sa maison, par le Seigneur Noir ! Il ne se souvenait sûrement de rien ! Encore moins de comment il avait vaincu l'homme. C'était ridicule. Accorder autant d'importance à un gamin gâté, arrogant et capricieux. Les gens n'avaient aucune logique ! Et le morveux qui restait collé à lui ! Pourquoi avait-il cédé à Albus ?

L'adulte et l'enfant se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un mur de briques. Severus sortit sa baguette et tapa à certains endroits sur la pierre. Le mur se déforma et se transforma en entrée. Harry pouvait voir une rue remplie de gens habillés de robes. Il devrait avancer au milieu des gens ? Les groupes le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il détestait les foules. Mais il avait besoin de son matériel. Soudain une idée horrible fit son chemin dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas d'argent. Comment allait-il payer ses livres et le matériel requis ? Comment pourrait-il s'enfuir sans argent ? Son plan pour s'échapper et se cacher quelque part dans une auberge ou une chambre du monde magique, juste qu'au départ à l'école, tombait à l'eau !

« Euh M., ... »

La voix du gamin attira l'attention de Severus. Snape se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné son nom au morveux.

« Snape, Severus Snape. »

« M. Snape, comment vais-je pouvoir me payer mon matériel si je n'ai pas d'argent ? »

« Ne soyez pas idiot, Potter. Nous passerons à Gringotts chercher de l'argent dans votre compte. »

Harry avait un compte ? Il avait de l'argent ?

« Comment puis-je avoir un compte, M. Snape. Je ne suis jamais venu dans le monde magique. »

Severus le regardait bizarrement, maintenant.

« Vos parents vous ont laissé de l'argent bien sûr. »

Harry se dit que ce ne devait pas être un gros compte. Son oncle avait l'habitude de lui raconter à quel point ses parents étaient des chômeurs sans avenir. Snape, pourtant, semblait penser qu'il avait assez d'argent pour son matériel, alors il le suivit jusqu'à la banque sorcière.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, Harry fut surpris par l'aspect des banquiers. Ils étaient petits et ne semblaient pas humains.

« De quelle espèce sont-ils ?» Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander. Toute suite, Harry ferma la bouche et se réprimanda. Combien de fois son oncle l'avait tabassé et lui fait comprendre qu'il ne devait en aucun cas poser de question ?

« Des gobelins. » Snape lui avait répondu. Il ne semblait pas plus fâché que tout à l'heure sinon peut-être un peu plus ennuyé. Harry décida de ne pas retenter sa chance et de garder le silence à partir de maintenant.

Snape guida Harry vers un bureau libre. Il lui donna une clé et dit.

« Ceci est la clé de votre compte. Gardez-la précieusement. Vous irez voir ce gobelin et lui demanderez de vous monter le chemin. J'attendrais ici. » Severus lui désigna le bureau libre et alla s'assoir sur l'un des bancs à l'avant de la banque.

Le gobelin baissa la tête, et observa Harry un moment.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Mon nom est Gornuk que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour M. Gornuk, je viens pour récupérer de l'argent de mon compte. » Dit l'enfant légèrement hésitant. Le gobelin fut un moment surpris par la politesse et le respect de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un sorcier était respectueux envers un gobelin !

« Alors votre nom Monsieur ? »

« Harry Potter, Monsieur » Gornuk le regarda un moment avec un air étrange. Mais pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si intéressé quand il disait son nom ?

« Avez-vous votre clé, M. Potter ? »

« Oui . » Il la lui tendit.

Le gobelin prit la clé et dit simplement.

« Suivez-moi. »

Harry suivit le gobelin jusqu'à un charriot. Il embarqua et la machine décolla. C'était rapide et comme des montagnes russes. Harry avait déjà vu le manège une fois à la télévision, mais il ne savait pas quel effet ça procurait avant aujourd'hui. Harry adorait ça ! L'air passait dans ses cheveux et il avait l'impression de voler. Il eut peine à retenir ses cris de joies !

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, le gobelin lui fit signe de débarquer et le conduisit à une porte massive. Gornuk utilisa la clé pour ouvrir le passage et Harry entra dans la chambre forte. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. La pièce était remplie de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Il demanda d'une voix faible, incrédule et hésitante.

« T... tout cela est à... m… moi ? »

« Bien sûr M. Potter, ceci n'est que l'argent qui à été réservé à vos études. Quand vous deviendrez majeur, la fortune des Potter sera à votre disposition. »

« Il y a plus ?! »

« Oui M. Potter. Mais cela devra attendre votre majorité. »

Harry était choqué ; tout ça n'était qu'une partie de sa fortune ? Harry reprit lentement ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la valeur de l'argent sorcier.

« Pouvez-vous me dire la valeur de la monnaie, s'il vous plaît, ? »

« Eh bien, les pièces en bronze s'appellent des Noises, celles en argent des Mornilles et finalement celles en or des Gallions. Un Gallion vaut 17 Mornilles ou 493 Noises. Une Mornille vaut 29 Noises. C'est tout M. Potter ? »

« Oui, merci M. Gornuk. » Harry prit le sac que lui tendit le gobelin et ramassa assez de pièces pour le remplir. Il se tourna vers le gobelin.

« Je suis prêt, Monsieur. »

« Bien allons-y. »

Ils retournèrent à la salle principale et Harry retrouva Severus facilement. En sortant de la bâtisse, Harry se promit de revenir souvent afin de pourvoir réessayer les charriots... ^^

Ils commencèrent leur magasinage par Fleury et Bott. Harry y acheta ses manuels et en profita pour acheter L'histoire de Poudlard afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa future école. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Madame Guipure, un magasin de vêtements sorciers.

L'employé fit monter Harry sur une plateforme afin de prendre ses mesures. Elle dut par contre s'absenter quelques minutes afin de voir à un autre client.

Près de lui se tenait un petit garçon de son âge. Il avait des cheveux blonds pâles et des yeux gris. Il se tenait droit et fièrement. L'enfant le regarda.

« Tu entre aussi à Poudlard ? »

« Oui. » Fit Harry nerveusement. Le garçon l'observa de haut en bas.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. On ne dirait pas que tu as 11 ans ! »

« En fait j'ai dix ans, mais mon anniversaire est demain. »

« Alors, dans quelle Maison crois-tu que tu iras ? Moi, je suis certain d'allez à Serpentard. Ma famille va dans cette maison depuis des générations. » Il disait cela très fièrement.

« Maison ? »

« Tu ne connais pas les maisons ? Serais-tu un né moldu ? »

« Moldu ?»

« Ça va, j'ai ma réponse. »

L'employé revint à ce moment, finit de prendre les mesures d'Harry et l'entraîna jusqu'au comptoir. Elle lui passa les robes pour l'école. Le petit lui demanda si c'était possible d'avoir des pyjamas, des sous-vêtements et des vêtements de tous les jours. Elle le regarda bizarrement, mais lui montra tout de même ce qu'il demandait. Il choisit paires de boxers noirs, quelques paires de bas, un pyjama en soie noire, un pyjama en coton vert émeraude et un simple pantalon de nuit à carreaux noir et rouges, 4 chandails à manches longues : un en laine verte, un en coton noir et deux en nylon rouge. Il prit ensuite 6 T-shirts deux rouges, deux noirs et deux verts. La même chose pour ses pantalons. Finalement, il acheta une cape d'hiver noire, une paire de souliers noirs, une paire de bottes chaudes de la même couleur, une écharpe, deux cravates et son chapeau pointu.

Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher, il adorait ces trois couleurs et il avait de l'argent, maintenant ! Il ne serait plus obligé de porter les vieilles guenilles de Dudley !

Snape réduisit tout ses achats et Harry les glissa dans sa poche. Le prochain arrêt était Dumalley shop qui vendait des malles et des coffres.

Harry regardait les modèles, alors que Severus, jugeant que leur journée prenait trop de temps, était parti acheter les chaudrons, parchemins, plumes, encre et lunascope du futur étudiant. Celui-ci s'avança vers le marchand.

« Pardon, Monsieur ? »

« Oui mon gars ? »

« Je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible d'avoir une malle où je pourrais ranger tout mon matériel sans problème, que je serais le seul à pouvoir ouvrir et que je pourrais réduire au besoin sans baguette. »

« Bien sûr mon gars. Tout est possible. Mais tu devras y mettre le prix, bonhomme. »

« Ça me va. Combien ? »

« 56 Gallions, 16 Mornilles et 342 Noises. » Fit l'homme après calcul.

Harry regarda dans son sac qu'il avait bien rempli.

« D'accord. »

L'homme alla à l'arrière et revint avec une petite malle blanche.

« De quelle couleur la veux-tu ? »

« Noire, s'il vous plaît. » La malle d'un coup de baguette devint effectivement noire. L'homme lui expliqua comment le mécanisme de réduction fonctionnait. L'adulte coupa légèrement le bout du doigt de Harry et en versa une goutte sur la malle, maintenant personne à part l'enfant ne pourrait l'ouvrir. Finalement l'homme agrandit les fournitures de Harry et l'enfant les rangea dans sa nouvelle malle. Harry paya la malle, acheta un sac et alla retrouver Severus qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

« J'ai vos fournitures M. Potter. »

« Bien. » Harry agrandit la malle et y rangea le matériel d'écriture.

« Il ne reste que trois arrêts. La ménagerie pour votre animal de compagnie, l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de potions et Ollivander pour votre baguette. Nous irons d'abord chercher votre baguette, ensuite nous irons à la ménagerie et finalement nous irons chez l'apothicaire car j'ai, moi aussi, quelques commissions à y faire. »

Ils entrèrent chez Ollivander quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme sortit de l'arrière boutique et vint les accueillirent.

« Ah, M. Snape ! Chêne, 33,2 centimètres bois, très rigide, très bonne pour les duels. » Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Ah, M. Potter ! Je me souviens de vos parents. Lily : Saule, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Et James : Acajou, 27,5 centimètres, flexible, un peu plus puissante que celle de Lily et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Voyons voir ce que j'ai pour vous. »

Harry essaya un grand nombre de baguette. Chaque fois qu'il en prenait une, elle était presque arrachée de ses mains par le fabriquant qui murmurait en se secouant la tête.

« Je me demande si... » Ollivander alla chercher une nouvelle boîte, l'ouvrit et tendit la baguette à Harry. Le garçon la prit dans sa main et un doux sentiment l'emplit. Il secoua un peu la baguette et un petit feu d'artifice en sortit.

« Houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, facile à manier, très souple. Mais c'est étrange, très étrange. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

« Très étrange que cette baguette vous ait choisi quand on sait que sa sœur est celle qui vous à fait cette cicatrice.» Dit-il en pointant son front.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait été attaqué dans sa jeunesse par quelqu'un de magique ? Quand et pourquoi ? On lui avait toujours dit que ses parents avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture, se pourrait-il qu'on lui ait menti ? Mais pourquoi lui mentir sur la mort de ses parents ? S'il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, alors ce devait-être, il y a longtemps. Il se décida à demander.

«M. Ollivander, de qui parlez-vous ?»

Avant que le fabricant de baguette n'ait pu répondre, Severus prit, par le bras, Harry et ils sortirent de la boutique. Harry voulu protester ce traitement. Mais un regard particulièrement sombre le fit taire. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire des recherches une fois à Poudlard.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la ménagerie. Harry observait les animaux quand une voix lui fit tourner la tête.

« _Et toi ! Approche que je te morde.__ » _

L'enfant s'aperçut que la voix appartenait à un serpent. L'animal était noir mesurait environ 1 mètre. Un homme était au dessus de sa cage et frappait le verre pour faire bouger le reptile inanimé. Il décida finalement de passer sa main dans la cage et de le piquer avec le bout de ses doigts.

« _C'est ça, continue. Juste un peu plus à gauche.__ » _

« Monsieur, si vous ne sortez pas votre main, il vous mordra. » Harry avertit le client.

« Tais-toi gamin, je sais ce que je fais ! »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« _Juste au bon endroit.__ »_ Le serpent bondit vers la main et mordit aussi fort que possible dans la chair de l'homme. Celui-ci cria de toutes ses forces et pleura pour qu'on détache le reptile de sa main.

« Pauvre inconscient. » Disait le marchand. « Il est strictement interdit de passer la main dans les cages pour cette raison. Vous êtes chanceux qu'il ne soit pas encore mature ou vous seriez mort depuis longtemps, d'empoisonnement. » Finalement, le client fut libéré et s'enfuit de la boutique à toutes jambes.

Harry approcha le serpent et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Si un serpent pouvait avoir une expression, alors celui-ci était surpris.

« _Tu parle ?__ »_

_«__ Oui. Je ne devrais pas ?__ »_ Le serpent ne répondit pas.

_« __Quel est ton nom, jeune humain.__ »_

_« __Harry Potter.__ »_

_« __Harry Potter. C'est un bon nom. Je m'appelle Sterfelijk__1__. Tu seras mon nouveau maître et tu vas m'emmener avec toi.__ »_ Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers le vendeur.

« Je prendrais celui-ci. » Il pointa Sterfelijk.

« Bien, vous êtes certain jeune homme. »

Harry fit signe que oui. Il prit le serpent dans sa main et celui-ci grimpa le long de son bras, puis dans son chandail jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'enfant. Harry alla au comptoir payer son nouveau compagnon et le vendeur l'avertit que le venin du serpent deviendrait venimeux d'ici trois à quatre mois et d'être extrêmement prudent. L'adulte lui donna de quoi nourrir le reptile pendant quelques jours et l'adresse pour commander d'autre nourriture au cas où. Normalement, le serpent chasserait pour manger.

Severus, qui avait attendu à l'extérieur ne supportant pas les bestioles à fourrures, fut surpris du choix de Harry, mais retint sa langue. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'apothicaire, leur dernier arrêt. La boutique était vide à cette heure et Harry trouva vite tout ses ingrédients qu'il paya.

Après les avoir rangé dans sa malle, Snape lui avait donné son billet de train avant d'entrer et il le rangea aussi. Il attendit que Snape ait terminé. Severus prit plus de temps. En attendant, Harry passait dans les allées et étudiait les différents ingrédients. Certains avaient encore l'air vivants dans leur bocal. C'était dégoûtant.

Alors que deux enfants entraient dans la boutique à la course, l'un d'eux trébucha et essaya de se rattraper sur une étagère qui tomba. Par un effet de domino, les autres l'imitèrent. Harry se vit aspergé de plusieurs liquides poisseux et malodorants quand une étagère lui tomba dessus. La tête lui tourna un moment et il n'entendit pas tout de suite la voix de Snape.

« Potter, Potter répondez-moi ! »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Je vous ramène chez vous. » dit-il après avoir lancer un sortilège de Recurvit pour nettoyer ses vêtements.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà il rentré chez les Dursley. Ceux-ci, de retour, ne paraissaient pas très contents de le revoir. Son oncle l'enferma dans son placard. Il ne le frapperait pas tout de suite puisqu'il devait être en forme pour son rendez-vous de demain. Mais son oncle l'engueula tout de même et le punit sans nourriture.

Le plan de Harry était tombé à l'eau. Tout ça à cause de Snape. Il devait penser à un autre moyen de s'enfuir. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille à ce rendez-vous...

1 : Mot allemand signifiant Mortel.

* * *

Il a été plus long à écrire dsl. Le chapitre 5 est démarrer, mais puisque j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment avec mes cours et tout, cela pourrait prendre du temps...

Merci encore à Lyly.u s'en qui vos yeux souffrirait de voir toutes ces fautes d'orthographes !


	5. Rendezvous

VOila enfin le nouveau chapitre. Vous excuserez les fautes, je n'ai pas pu entrer en contact avec ma beta.

* * *

Chapitre 5: Rendez-vous

Un Harry piteux et déconfit, était de nouveau enfermé dans son placard sous l'escalier. Ce Snape l'avait ramené ici ! Si ce n'était pas du professeur, Harry serait bien loin et confortable dans une auberge quelconque et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qui arriverait demain. Demain... son rendez-vous… demain... son rendez-vous avec l'homme aux yeux de glace (Comme il avait décidé de le surnommé dans sa tête) était demain. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait réussi à s'enfuir une fois, mais il ne savait même pas comment !

Harry se tournait et retournait anxieusement sur son petit matelas. Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'arrivait plus à penser et ses mains étaient moites. La peur lui serrait les entrailles et il commençait à hyper ventiler. Yeux de glace allait lui faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal, il le savait. Son oncle ne serait pas aussi heureux de l'envoyer là-bas s'il en aurait été autrement. Surtout, le regard de l'homme, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et après leur première rencontre, surement l'adulte allait se venger. Harry allait payer cher son attaque, il en était sûr.

Harry, dû à l'hyperventilation, se mit à inspirer et expirer frénétiquement, il finit par manquer d'air et perdit connaissance.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tout était embrouillé et confus. Harry leva la tête et ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les quatre murs étaient blancs, l'endroit était vide. Pas de meubles, de tapis ou de couleur. Rien.

«Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Tout à coup la pièce s'illumina et Harry dû fermer les yeux à cause de la douleur. Quand il les rouvrit, il y avait une table au centre de la pièce. Autour de la table, il y avait neuf chaises dont huit étaient occupé par... lui ?

Où était-il ? Huit vagues sosie de lui-même, le regardait. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas tous exactement comme lui, mais ils avaient sa forme générale et lui rappelaient tous... lui-même. Celui au bout de la table, se leva, il avait des cheveux blancs courts et désordonnés, sa cicatrice était blanche et il semblait en paix, comme une personne âgée qui a vu des années d'histoire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander.

« Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Bihn1. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions plus tard, j'aimerais d'abord t'expliquer ce qui se passe. Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? » Ses yeux bleus étaient calmes, chaleureux et accueillant. Harry acquiesça.

« Nous allons commencer depuis le début. Je sais que tu aimes lire, as-tu déjà lu des livres sur les maladies mentales.» Bihn semblait déjà connaître la réponse. Pourtant, pour Harry, se faire questionné lui donnait un sentiment de contrôle et lui permettait de se détendre légèrement. L'enfant répondit par l'affirmative.

«Parfois, il arrive qu'un enfant abusé ou enfermé dans une situation violente, développe un certain mécanisme de défense.» Continua le Harry aux cheveux blancs.

« Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler... le syndrome... de...euh... multiple... euh...»

« Personnalités multiples, Harry. Et oui, c'est de cela dont je voulais te parlé. Tu vois Harry, un enfant peut développer la maladie sans le savoir pour se protéger d'un environnement violent dont il n'a aucun contrôle. Mais, généralement, la personnalité hôte, comme on appelle la personnalité d'origine, ne sait pas qu'elle a plusieurs personnalités ou des Alters comme on les appelle, et habituellement, on ne découvre la maladie qu'à l'âge adulte. Mais quelque chose dans ton cas est différent. D'abord je crois que tu as pu entendre la voix des autres, oui ? Et ensuite tu as eu un accident à l'apothicaire...»

« Les fioles qui me sont tombées dessus ? »

« Oui, je crois que ta magie avait commencé à te révélé nos voix. Ensuite, l'accident à l'apothicaire à réagis avec ta magie interne et tu ne peux plus entendre les voix des autres. Donc pour l'instant je suis le seul qui puisse te parler. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne peux te répondre. Les potions ont également interagie avec ton cerveau et ton subconscient, empêchant les autres de pouvoir te contacter. Tu devra attendre qu'une situation spéciale les révèlent à toi.»

Harry se tourna vers la table et remarqua que les personnes assissent semblait floues. Il pouvait voir leur forme et une certaine ressemblance avec son propre physique. Pourtant leurs visages restaient embrouillés.

« Situation spéciale ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry tu rencontreras tout le monde au moment opportun. Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus de temps, il est l'heure de se réveiller Harry. Tu as un rendez-vous aujourd'hui.»

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry se releva d'un coup sur son petit matelas sous l'escalier. Il entendit des bruits de coup brutal à sa porte. Son oncle cria:

«Réveille-toi fainéant... Tu as du travail aujourd'hui.»

Vernon ouvrit la porte du placard.

«Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi monstre, c'est l'heure que tu rembourse tes dettes. Nous t'avons recueilli dans notre maison, t'avons offert un toit, des vêtements et de la nourriture. Nous t'avons généreusement donné tout se dont tu avais besoin. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de nous rendre notre gentillesse garçon.»

Son oncle avait un air sadique en parlant. Il était tellement effrayant que Harry choisi de se faire le plus petit possible et se recroquevilla sur lui-même au fond du placard pendant que son oncle continuait son monologue.

«Alors écoute-moi bien petit merdeux. Je te conduirais moi-même au motel où Marc t'attendra. Je resterais près comme promis. Tu le laisseras faire ce qu'il veut. Il va payer pour deux heures. Au bout de son temps il te donnera une enveloppe qu'il t'est interdit d'ouvrir pour quelque raison que se soit. Tu m'emmèneras l'enveloppe aussitôt et je m'occuperais de contacter d'autres clients. Si tu t'avise de nous refaire ton petit numéro. Son oncle approcha son visage de celui de Harry. Je te jure gamin que les dix années que tu as passé ici te sembleront un paradis comparé à ce que je te ferais si tu ne m'obéis pas.»

Harry, maintenant blanc comme la mort, acquiesça. Son oncle, satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles, prit son neveu par le col et le traina hors de la maison dans la voiture. Il verrouilla les portes de derrière avec le mécanisme à l'épreuve des enfants qui empêche les portes de s'ouvrir de l'intérieur et envoya le petit garçon sur la banquette arrière. Il démarra et partit sur la route.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses mains étaient humide et il ne cessait de les essuyé sur son pantalon trop grand. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, pourtant il refusait de les laisser coulé et ainsi montrer à son oncle qu'il était terrorisé. Le poids rassurant de son nouvel ami reptile autour de sa taille, dont il avait pratiquement oublié l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, l'aidait à garder le contrôle de ses larmes. Il n'était pas complètement seul cette fois. Malgré tout, le petit avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine tellement ses battements étaient rapides et forts. Il déglutit difficilement et regarda le paysage défiler par la vitre, tout en pensant à comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Après une demi-heure de route, Harry aperçu finalement le motel dont parlais son oncle. L'envie de pleurer se fit insoutenable. Il réussit à retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas réussit pourtant à trouver une échappatoire. Le petit tremblait comme une feuille un jour de tempête et ses dents claquaient ensemble. Sterfelijk avait été incapable de le rassurer ou même de parlé par peur de se que pourrait faire Vernon s'il découvrait l'animal.

Rien n'avait été selon son plan. Non seulement, il n'avait pas réussi à échappé aux Dursley, mais il n'était pas non plus parvenu à se dérober à son rendez-vous.

Son oncle ouvrit la portière et l'emmena vers une chambre. L'intérieur était typique d'une chambre de motel. Le mobilier en bois était peu nombreux et dépourvu d'objets personnels. Les murs étaient d'un beige pâle. La couverture du lit unique, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, était fleuri et aurait été très laid de son point de vu s'il avait pris le temps la remarquer. Parce que pendant son observation la porte adjacente s'était ouverte montrant une salle de bain. L'homme aux yeux de glace, ou Mark comme son oncle avait dit qu'il s'appelait, sortit de la petite salle et s'approcha des nouveaux venus.

« Bonjour petit, je suis ravi de te revoir. J'espère que cette fois tu seras plus intelligent et que tu resteras tranquille, oui.» Il se rapprocha de l'enfant et souffla dans son oreille. « J'avais prévu au début d'être un peu plus prudent avec toi parce que tu commence et tout. Mais après ton petit truc la dernière fois, ne t'attend pas à autant de considération. Tu vas me le payé cher petit con et je te jure que te va regretter le jour de ta naissance quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.»

Vernon sortit de la chambre. Le petit tremblaient toujours or ses tressaillements avaient redoublés. Mark approchait du petit. Pour chaque pas que l'homme faisait vers l'avant, provoquait un pas en arrière chez l'enfant.

«Alors, tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir. Tu croyais que ton petit numéro de dur allait me déterrer, que je ne voudrais plus rien de toi. » Les paroles de l'homme étaient froides, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Finalement, le jeune homme se retrouva accoler au mur et ne put plus reculer. L'homme en profita pour caresser son visage dans une imitation de tendresse.

« Ne t'en fait pas petit.» Son sourire était devenu sadique et une lueur meurtrière illuminait son regard. « Tu seras sévèrement pour ton petit numéro et tu souffriras très longtemps crois-moi.»

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir depuis sa position accoter au mur et il était trop faible comparé à Mark pour faire bouger celui-ci. D'un autre, Sterfelijk pourrait faire peur à l'homme, mais son venin n'étant toujours pas mortel, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

Harry fut soudain envahi par un calme inébranlable. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, il releva la tête sans avoir commandé le mouvement. Sa vision avait changé. Il avait l'impression de regarder à travers un écran ou les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Toujours calme et posé, il parla. Il reconnu la voix douce de Bihn.

« Vous ne me toucherai pas.» Une simple déclaration, pourtant Harry sut que c'était la vérité. Plus rien ne pouvait le toucher. Pas tant que son alter avait le contrôle. Le petit vit les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillés et l'homme recula de quelques pas. Ses pieds se prirent dans une irrégularité du plancher et il tomba. Il main devant lui semblait vouloir empêcher l'enfant d'approcher.

Il parla d'une voix horrifiée, tremblante et incrédule.

« Qu'es-tu ? Vernon avait raison tu es un monstre, un démon. Ne t'approche pas de moi.» Harry maintenant Bihn fit un pas vers l'avant. L'homme cria. « Dégage fils de Satan! Ne t'approche pas de moi. Vas-t-en! Sors d'ici! Ne m'approche pas.»

La voix du petit était toujours calme quand il répondit.

«Bien, s'il en est ainsi, je vais vous laissé seul.»

Il sortit de la chambre. Son oncle l'aperçut et le visage rouge s'atteignit et lui serra le bras si fort qu'Harry crut que la marque resterait graver dans son bras à jamais.

« QU'AS-TU FAIT ? Tu as utilisé ta monstruosité ! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Tu vas reprendre ton apparence normal tout de suite, suis-je clair ? »

La voix de Bihn restait identique.

« Je suis désolé M. Dursley. Je dois vous avoué que ceci est mon apparence habituel et je ne peux la changer à volonté.»

La respiration de Vernon était devenue saccadée pendant le petit discours de son "neveu" et il était fou de rage. Son poing se referma d'avantage sur le petit bras et il entraina Harry vers l'automobile. C'est en regardant sa réflexion dans la vitre de la voiture que Harry réalisa ce qui avait fait peur aux yeux de glace et avait enragé Vernon. Il avait pris l'apparence de Bihn. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille étaient maintenant blancs et ses yeux habituellement verts avaient pris une couleur bleu clair. Sa cicatrice usuellement brune était devenue blanche comme ses cheveux. Son visage affichait une expression calme et sereine malgré la douleur et la colère de Vernon.

Il se tourna vers son oncle. De sa voix toujours anormalement clame et douce il dit :

« Lâchez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.»

Bihn fit un mouvement pour se dégager et Vernon trop surpris par l'attitude du petit ne réagis pas assez vite pour l'en empêcher. Bihn marcha tranquillement vers la route. Vernon toujours en état de choque ne l'arrêta pas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry avait repris son apparence habituelle et le sentiment de calme l'avait quitté pour être remplacé par la panique et l'angoisse. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant seul sur la route au milieu de nulle part ? De plus comment Bihn avait-il réussi à prendre contrôle de son corps et de son apparence ? Encore plus de questions sans réponse.

Il prit conscience de sa situation. Il était seul sur le bord d'une route au milieu de nulle part, son coffre contenant toute ses possessions étaient réduit dans sa poche, son serpent entourait toujours ses hanches comme une ceinture et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait allé.

Toujours à ses pensée il ne vit pas immédiatement l'autobus qui se stationna devint lui.

Stan Rocade alla à la porte du bus.

«Bonjour cher sorcier en détresse. Ceci est le magicobus et nous pouvons vous transporter où vous en avez besoin.» Il regarda Harry assis par terre. « Eh ben. Grouille-toi petit on à pas que ça à faire.

L'enfant sortit de son hébétude et se releva. Il entra dans le magicobus et pris un siège.

«Bon le transport fera 5 noises.» Harry sortit de sa poche son coffre et récupéra la somme. «Bien voici ton billet où doit-on vous déposé petit monsieur.»

L'enfant pensa à où il pouvait aller et se rappela le petit pub où le professeur Snape l'avait emmené pour entré sur le chemin de traverse.

«Euh… le petit pub à l'entré du chemin de traverse, si vous pouvez. Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle…»

«Le magicobus peut vous conduire n'importe où. Le pub à l'entré du chemin de traverse… Oui j'connais. Ernie au chaudron baveur ! »

Le magicobus se mit en route à toute vitesse. Harry s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au siège dans lequel il était assis et en un rien de temps ils se retrouvèrent devant le pub. Harry remercia Stan et Ernie, le plus jeune ayant eut le temps de faire les présentations et entra dans le chaudron baveur. Il demanda au barman, Tom, s'il était possible d'avoir une chambre pour le mois d'août. L'homme dit que cela était possible or cela coûterait 15 galions. Harry lui tendit l'argent et se retrouva bien vite dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Il passerait le prochain mois à lire ses livres et se familiarisé avec les sujets qu'il étudierait bientôt. Quelques fois il demanda à Tom de lui ouvrir le passage pour le chemin de traverse et explora son nouveau monde. Il portait des vêtements neufs et mangeait trois fois par jours. Il vivait un rêve.

Le soir du 30 août, il était allongé dans son lit et regardait son billet de train. Demain, il se rendrait à la gare de King's Cross et prendrait un train qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard. Le lendemain, il avait rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle vie et c'était un rendez-vous qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde.

1 Nom vietnamien signifiant paix.

* * *

Sa a pris du temps, mais le chapitre 6 devrait en prendre moins puisque j'ai fini l'école. Merci énormément pour vos commentaires j'ai été touché. (Larme à l'oeil :P )


	6. Note auteur Pas chapitre

Désolé. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un moment. Je croyais que j'aurais du temps. Mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi !

J'ai fini par me trouver un travail d'été et je travaillais 5 jours semaines. Ensuite, je suis retourné à l'école. J'avais commencé le chapitre 6, mais dû à des problèmes d'ordinateur, j'ai perdu le chapitre et je dois recommencer. Mais, il sera meilleur.

Je suis en vacance, je recommencerais donc l'écriture.

Merci pour vos commentaires et non ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée!

**Pour répondre à la question de Zorchide et sa sœur.**

« Je voudrais savoir si harry est un alter comme dans Arielle Queen, ma soeur et  
moi se dispute pour savoir si c'est vraix ou faux.

Merci cordialement de répondre. »

Je ne dirais pas qu'Harry est un alter comme dans Arielle Queen. Cela fait un moment que j'ai lu les livres, mais il me semble que leur alter vivent la nuit, se rassemblent et plusieurs personnes ont des alter. Chaque personne peut avoir un seul alter. Il y a des élus, enfin il y a un monde d'alter. (Si je me trompe corrige moi s'il-te-plaît comme je l'ai dit cela fait un moment que j'ai lu Arielle Queen.)

Personnellement, je n'ai même pas pensé à Arielle Queen quand j'ai commencé mon histoire, et je ne crois pas que ce soit la même chose. Harry souffre d'une maladie mentale appelé personnalité multiple ou trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Cela veut dire que pour certaines raisons (que j'expliquerais plus profondément dans mon histoire et que tu peux rechercher si tu veux) Harry à crée différente personnalité à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ils sont plusieurs à l'intérieur du même corps et représentent différent aspect de la personnalité de leur hôte (Harry). Harry sera le seul à souffrir de cette maladie donc il sera le seul avec des alter (qui vient de alter ego). Donc, pour moi se n'ai pas la même chose.

Mais, merci de poser la question. Ça fait plaisir de voir des gens qui s'intéresse à ce que j'écris et j'espère avoir répondu à votre question.


End file.
